Sweets & kisses
by Sakura Hatsu
Summary: Her friends are mad at her, and she didn't know why, so she is getting them a present. Why Itachi is mad too? He is a genius, Isn't he? This is a present for Maryisme.


Well this is my first fic in English and is for a great writer that I am so fan of her, but it take me for ever to make it (sorry dear) she is Maryisme. Sorry if I had spell and write mistakes my first language isn't English.

So Maryisme sorry for take so long time!

And you know im waiting for you book. I send you a lot of good luck (lol I'm so weird).

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.<p>

This fic is so non-massacre

Dialogue-

"thinks"

"_**OMG! ineer"**_

Itachi is only 3 year older than his brother and team. Shisui is 15 year old.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweets &amp; kisses<strong>

* * *

><p>Ok dear here you go- a sweet old lady said to a 8 years old pink haired girl putting 4 little boxes in a bag and give it to the little girl.<p>

Thanks Keyko-obachan!- the girl answer with a big smile- I am sure my friends will be happy with this- and ran away with the bag.

"I hope they like it. It took me for ever to found the perfect one for everyone" she was thinking in the way for their usual reunion spot. An old train ground that only they use because is in a weird place just that it was in the far way of the Uchiha compound but it wasn't in the Uchiha compound.

"I hope he like it"

"_**That it's obvious girl were he is going to find one like this Keyko-obachan make it special for use."**_

"I know but… he receive a lot of presents for every girl in Konoha he is a tensai you know"

"_**I know girl and he is our friend, he said it we are more important that all the girls in Konoha"**_

"Don't said that it makes me blush"

"_**But it's true he said it"**_

"Yes but he didn't said it to me"

"_**Well yeah, he said it to Naruto and Sasuke when they said him about that cute Hyuga boy that gave you that beautiful flower"**_

"Oh my god you are make in me blush"

"_**Aww why that was so cute you know"**_

"I know, but that was so bashful and you need to remember how mad Sasuke and Naruto were when I accept that beautiful flower"

"_**Yeah that was so funny, to think that that Hyuga boy was going to kick their asses so good it was so unexpected"**_

"I know and was so faster, only took him One minute to kick their asses"

"_**Yeah that was so funny"**_

"Don't said that! Bad inner! Bad!"

"_**Why it really was fu…. hey look they are here all ready"**_

"What!? Inner you really are good"

"_**I know I am the best"**_

Hi guys!- Sakura said with a big smile getting close to the boys in the middle of the training ground.

Hi Sakura-chan! How are you doing my little princess!- Said a really happy Shisui that take the little girl in his arms. He intersect her a little farter for the other 3 boys.

I'm fain, put me down Shisui-nii and I'm not a princess. I. Am. A. Kunoichi!- She said puffing her cheeks and crossing her arms.

She look at the other 3 boys in the group and they just hmm to her.

What?- She said in the moment she look they.

They are still mad at you for accept that flower- The big boy told her in a lowest voice in her ear.

Really!- The girl widening her eyes- Oh! Shisui-nii put me down now please!- She said faster to the boy.

OK Sakura-chan - he said it and did it.

Are you serious, still made at me because I accept that really cute flower for Hyuga-san!- The girl said it with her hands in her waist.

Aww Please Sakura-chan you didn't need to accept that flower- The blond said first looking that the others two keep it silence.

Just for that? Come on guys! You accept a lot of presents for the girls why can't I do the same? That's just not fair!- The girl end it with a pout. A super cute one.

Guys, She is right we accept present for the girls Why can't you stop to be that jealous?- Shisui wanted to help his little princess.

Ow please that was I really cute flower and that flower didn't grow in Konoha, only grow in hot places like Suna, and I really like that flower! - She said with a little desperation.

Oh so you accept the flower because that is you favorite flower?- Shisui said with a little amused tone in his voice, getting the attention of the 3 boys- Can you said me the name of the flower then when I get a mission in Suna I can get one for you- He said with a big grin because he now had all the attention of the 3 boys.

Really Shisui-nii? That will be so sweet! I love you so much! She run and gave his loved big brother a really big huge- It's name is Gorgeous Lily and I really like the one that it's white and pink. You are the best!

The other 3 boy give the older one a really nasty glare.

A before a forget I get you presents here- Sakura said getting apart for the older boy and give a little box to everyone.

Aww Thanks Sakura-chan what it is?- Shisui and Naruto said in the same time.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for the first chapter.<p>

And if you people find erros please tell me. Please.

See you around.


End file.
